Demande en mariage
by LionD'argent
Summary: Première song-fic. Draco perd les pédales quand il voit Harry demander Ginny en mariage alors qu'ils sortent toujours ensemble.


Voilà ma première song fic.  
Aujourd'hui est un jours particulier.  
J'essai quelque chose de nouveau parce qu'aujourd'hui est un jour nouveau.  
C'est mon anniversaiiiiiiiire !  
J'ai officiellement _**15 ans**_, ça se fête !  
La chanson que j'ai choisie c'est " Je te vends mon âme " de Kyo. J'aime bien cette chanson, même si elle n'est pas franchement nouvelle.

**Titre** : Demande en mariage

**Disclaimer** : les personnage appartiennent à J.K.R, seule l'histoire ci-dessous est à moi.

**Pairing** : Harry / Draco

**Rating** : k

Ecrit par moi et corrigée par LnOtter.

Voilà j'espère que vous allez aimer !

******Demande en mariage**

___**Je vois ton nom**_  
___**écrit en grand partout sur les murs**_  
___**Sais-tu c'que j'endure ?**_  
___**je sens tes mains sur mon corps qui brûle,**_  
___**je brûle**_

Je ne peux plus supporter la solitude que ton départ m'impose,

J'ai beau paraître neutre, je n'ai pas supporté que tu me demandes une pause.

Pourquoi faire, n'étais-je pas assez bien pour toi ?

Ou est-ce cette saleté de rouquine qui te sépare de moi ?

Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, je pensais que tu aimais nos moments ensemble.

Et pourtant maintenant, tu me quittes et sans me contrôler, j'en tremble.

___**Et je rêve d'un courant d'air,**_  
___**d'un espace clos avec vue sur la mer**_  
___**D'un silence radio, d'un océan solaire**_  
___**qui nous porte ensemble et qui nous enferme**_

J'ai été idiot, idiot et maintenant je m'en rends compte.

J'ai rêvé d'une vie à deux, d'une vie loin de la guerre, comme dans un conte.

Je me suis bercé d'illusions, dégustant chaque étreinte, chaque baiser.

Je ne me lassais de passer mes doigts dans tes cheveux hérissés,

De caresser ta peau dorée,

D'avaler chacun de tes soupirs,

M'émerveiller devant tes charmeurs sourires.

Je pensais que tu aimais m'entendre crier,

Crier ton nom sans retenue, sans arrêt.

Je pensais que tu aimais m'embrasser,

Je pensais que tu aimais ce que j'étais !

___**Je t'ai perdue, depuis je n'm'aime plus,**_  
___**depuis j'en suis sûr, je peux fermer la blessure**_

Une chance.

Harry, je ne te demande qu'une chance.

Je veux me rattraper,

Te faire oublier mes pêchers.

Je sais que je peux y arriver

Mais tu dois me laisser essayer.

M'écouter.

Je t'en prie !

Tu ne sais pas ce que je suis capable de faire pour toi.

J'arracherais mon âme de mes propre mains pour que tu me reviennes encore une fois.

___**Je te vends mon âme, fais de moi ce que tu veux,**_  
___**En retour donne-moi la chance d'être mieux**_  
___**Je te vends mon âme, prends ma vie et mon paysage,**_  
___**En échange je veux voler ton visage**_

Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais après le cours de potion, je t'ai suivi.

Tu t'es approché d'elle, tu l'as prise dans tes bras, me laissant anéanti.

Je n'ai plus sut que penser et j'ai tenté de me calmer, respirant lentement.

Vous vous êtes éloignés et êtes entrés dans une salle vide agrandissant mon tourment.

Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'oeil dans le couloir, j'ai collé mon oreille à la porte afin de vous écouter converser.

" Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça, Harry ? Tu sais que c'est pour la vie, pourtant."

" Oui, j'en suis sûr, c'est ce que je veux. Tu sais, j'y ai beaucoup pensé et j'ai toujours voulu un mariage et une vraie famille. Alors s'il te plait, Ginny, accepte ! "

Le moment de silence qui suivit me fit haleter.

Qu'est-ce que tu voulais pour t'abaisser à la supplier ?

" D'accord, Harry, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Si ça peut te rendre heureux."

Quoi ? Que venait-elle d'accepter qui paraissait te tenir tant à cœur ?

J'entrouvris la porte et s'arrêtèrent alors les battements frénétiques de mon cœur.

Tu étais agenouillé devant elle,

Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

" Ginevra Molly Weasley, acceptez vous de m'épouser ?"

Mon cœur se glaça d'effroi et je sentis des larmes de désespoir couler sur mon visage.

Je pris mes jambes à mon cou et m'enfuis ignorant les gens qui se plaignaient parce que je les bousculais au passage.

___**Je te cherche ma sœur d'âme, mon identité,**_  
___**ma vénus fatale, à l'hunanimité ce qu'il y a de mal**_  
___**Je l'ai mis de côté, je serai sage,**_  
___**Et je rêve de former un arc en chair et en osmose**_  
___**avec la terre, plus de larmes synthèse,**_  
___**Seulement du vrai et du chère **____**seulement du fragile**_  
___**et du nécessaire.**_

Alors voilà ? Toi et moi, c'est réellement fini ?

Tu vas l'épouser ? Et moi dans tout ça, tu y as pensé ?

Comment as-tu pu me faire ça !

Tu me l'as murmuré, chuchoté, crié, hurlé.

Tu m'as sans arrêt répété que tu m'aimais.

Que jamais rien n'y changerait !

Tu m'as dit que j'étais le premier et serais le dernier.

Tu m'as fait espérer... et maintenant... maintenant tu vas l'épouser...

Des larmes de rage coulent, inondant mon visage. Je n'en peux plus ! Je n'en peux plus !

J'attrape la première chose que je trouve et la jette violemment contre le mur.

Hier encore, tu me disais que rien avais changé

Que l'éloignement ne servait qu'à nous rapprocher.

Pourquoi ?! Est-ce que me dire que tu me hais est si dur ?

Si en fait, c'est ce que tu ressent, j'en suis sûr !

___**Je t'ai perdu, depuis je n'm'aime plus, depuis**_  
___**j'en suis sûr, je peux fermer la blessure**_  
___**Je te vends mon âme, fais de moi ce que tu veux,**_  
___**En retour donne-moi la chance d'être mieux**_  
___**Je te vends mon âme, prends ma vie et mon paysage,**_  
___**En échange je veux voler ton visage**_

Que suis-je censé faire maintenant ? Accepter ? Me taire et laisser faire ?

Non ! Cette fille paiera, elle paiera pour t'avoir volé à moi ! Elle regrettera amèrement ce qu'elle a fait !

Elle ne sait pas de quoi je suis capable, je la traînerais avec moi s'il le faut jusqu'en enfer.

Je veux l'entendre pleurer, hurler, me supplier d'arrêter, de la laisser.

Je rirais follement devant elle agenouillé à mes pieds.

J'hanterai ses jours ses nuits, la détruirais, la maudirais, lui enlevant tout ce qu'elle est.

Ce qui t'a fait tellement craquer...

Qu'a-t-elle de plus quoi moi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait cette effet-là ?

Sa crinière de lionne ? Je me tendrais les cheveux.

Ses tenues bien cochonnes ? J'en ferais de même si tu veux !

Je serais prêt à tout pour que tu me reviennes, pour que tu me dises à nouveau " je t'aime ".

Je m'effondre, mes genoux cognant durement sur le sol devant mon lit

Et laisse libre cours aux sanglots de mon cœur démoli.

Sans toi, je ne suis plus...

Plus rien qu'une coquille vide, complètement abattu

___**Je te vends mon âme, fais de moi ce que tu veux,**_  
___**En retour donne-moi la chance d'être mieux**_  
___**Je te vends mon âme, prends ma vie et mon paysage,**_  
___**En échange je veux voler ton visage**_

Je voudrais mourir, quitter ce monde avant de te croiser de nouveau. Je sais que je ne pourrais plus supporter ton regard.

J'avais des doutes, mais maintenant, je sais parfaitement que c'est trop tard.

La guerre est finie, Voldemort n'est plus, mais visiblement, tu ne m'as pas encore complètement pardonné mes erreurs. C'est une réalité... pas un horrible cauchemar.

La porte s'ouvre, mais recroquevillé sur moi-même, la tête entre mes bras, je ne bouge pas.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me donnerais cette peine, pas après que j'ai vu cette horrible scène.

Une main se pause de façon hésitante sur mon épaule et voyant mon manque de réaction, me caresse le dos en signe de réconfort.

Je ne lève pas la tête et la personne me prend dans ses bras dans une étreinte qui ne fait que qu'ajouter à ma peine et aux soubresauts de mon corps.

Il me relève la tête, me prenant par le menton avant de le diriger vers son visage.

" Mais enfin, Draco, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? "

me demande Blaise après avoir essuyé mon visage rougi, le sien ne montrant qu'une sorte de tristesse mêlée de rage.

" Harry... il... il va épouser... épouser... " ma gorge se noue et ses sourcils se froncent dans une expression d'incompréhension.

" Bien sûr qu'il va le faire. Alors pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste ? Tu l'aimes, non ? "

" Alors tu es au courant et tu n'as rien fait ! " criai-je en le repoussant sans ménagement.

" Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je... Draco ?! Reviens ! "

Je le repousse violemment et sors de la chambre de préfet. Alors comme ça, il savait ? Il savait que Harry allait épouser cette saleté ?

Alors ça, je vais lui faire payer. Je la défigurerai. Je la détruirai. Je lui arracherai les cheveux et en ferai un tapis sur lequel je marcherai.

Je me précipite dans les couloirs et monte dans la tour de Gryffondor pour me planter durement devant le portrait.

" Je veux passer ! "

" Mot de passe " ordonne-t-elle, les sourcils froncés de mécontentement.

" Laissez-moi passer ! "

" Mot de passe " répète-t-elle les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'air pas vraiment consentant.

Granger passe par là et se fige devant moi.

" Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

" Je viens voir Harry, il est là ? "

" Euh... oui, pourquoi ? "

" Je veux entrer ! "

Elle hausse les épaules, donne le mot de passe et sans attendre, je me précipite dans les escaliers qui mènent au dortoir de Harry.

Je faire exploser la porte que je trouve verrouillée et ce que je vois ne fait qu'agrandir ma rage comme jamais auparavant je ne l'ai ressentie.

Harry... p... pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens cette bague que tu lui mets autour du doigt ?

Sans plus attendre, je me jette sur elle et abats mes poings violemment sur son visage, mettant dans ce geste toute la haine et la rancœur que je ressens.

" Draco... Draco je t'en prie, arrête " me cries-tu, essayant de m'éloigner d'elle.

Mais je ne veux pas. Elle doit payer pour ce qu'elle m'a fait, quoi que tu puisses en penser.

" Draco ! "

Tu me tires sèchement vers toi, m'enlaçant par-derrière, collant mon dos contre toi.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive enfin ?! "

" Tu m'as trahi, tu m'as menti. C'est elle que tu veux et elle va payer pour ça ! "

Je me débats comme un diable et tu ressers ta poigne avant de m'embrasser dans le cou.

Je me fige.

" De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? " demandes-tu calmement. " Je n'aime que toi, enfin ! "

___**Je te vends mon âme, fais de moi ce que tu veux,**_  
___**En retour donne-moi la chance d'être mieux**_  
___**Je te vends mon âme, prends ma vie et mon paysage,**_

Je me retourne vers toi, rouge de colère et commence à te donner des coups de poing sur le torse avant que tu ne grimaces de douleur et attrape mes poings serrés.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler.

" Tu vas l'épouser, espèce de crétin, pourtant, tu m'avais dit... tu... salaud ! " je crie en me débattant de plus belle, voulant me soustraire à ta poigne pour continuer à le frapper.

" L'épouser ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? "

" Te fiche pas de moi. Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu ne te serais pas agenouillé devant elle pour le lui demander. "

Blaise arrive à ce moment, complètement essoufflé et me regarde, les yeux écarquillés.

A ma grande surprise, tu éclates de rire, comme si tu venais d'entendre une bonne plaisanterie. Ce qui ne fait que m'énerver.

" Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ? "

J'ai conscience d'être pathétique. Le visage rougit par la rage et inondé de larmes. Le regard complètement désespéré.

Les poings liés fermement dans tes paumes brûlantes, le visage tout près du tien.

J'ai les jambes tremblantes et je ne sais plus quoi faire, plus quoi penser.

" Ce qui me fait rire, Draco, c'est que j'ai aucune intention d'épouser Ginny."

" Quoi ? "

" Ben oui, triple buse ! " répondit Blaise qui avait reprit son souffle.

" Mais... mais... "

" J'ai seulement demandé à Ginny d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur, ce que j'ai également demandé à Hermione. "

" Mais... qui est-ce que tu vas épouser si ce n'est pas elle, alors ? "

Tu me lâches les poignets et baisses la tête, l'air embarrassé.

" Et bien... je... je pensais te le demander. " dis-tu d'une petite voix.

" A moi ? "

" A qui d'autre ? Tu te souviens il y a deux semaines quand je t'ai dit que je voulais une famille, un époux une grande maison et un chaton ? "

" Evidemment. Mais je me souviens aussi, il y a trois jours quand tu m'a demandé de faire une pause. Quand tu m'as dis que nous avions besoin de nous éloigner un moment. "

" Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je ne t'aimais plus ! "

" Alors quoi ? "

" J'avais besoin de réfléchir, je n'étais pas sûr de moi et j'avais peur que tu refuses "

" Tu voulais vraiment... m'épouser ? "

" Et bien, je voulais te faire ma demande de façon plus romantique, mais en gros, oui, c'est ça. "

" Et tout le monde est au courant ? "

" Non, seulement nos amis proches. "

" Mais la bague ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as mis la bague au doigt et fait ta demande ? "

" Je m'entraînais, rien de plus et pour la bague, eh bien, ses doigts sont aussi fins que les tiens, si la bague lui va, elle te va aussi. "

Ton sourire amusé me vexe légèrement, mais je ne le montre pas. Parce que je suis heureux. Je te saute dans les bras, nous faisant basculer au sol.

" Harry, Harry, Harry... "

Non, mais qu'est-ce qui me prends ? Depuis quand est-ce que je te saute dessus devant tout le monde ?

Je me relève adroitement, essuie rapidement mes larmes et fait face à Weasley.

Je m'avance vers elle et la vois se figer, j'ignore son pas en arrière et tends la main, montrant la bague du menton, celle qu'elle n'a pas encore enlevée.

Elle la retire rapidement avant de me la donner.

Je me retourne vers toi et te donne la bague avec un sourire figé.

Tu t'agenouilles devant moi, prenant la bague dans tes doigts et je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler.

Ton visage sérieux me fait un drôle d'effet.

" Draco Lucius Malfoy, me ferez-vous le grand honneur de devenir mon époux ? "

" Oui, oui, OUI ! "

Bon d'accord, là, j'ai quand même le droit de te sauter dessus !

___**En échange je veux voler ton visage**_

* * *

Hum... j'ai l'horrible impression que la chanson ne va pas avec la fic. Raison ?


End file.
